elcultonegrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Netherealm
Por alguna razón sin interés en resolver, el Netherealm de Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero es diferente del Netherealm del resto de los títulos. Y sí, "NetheRealm", porque Netherrealm se uso desde el Konquest de Mortal Kombat Deception en adelante. Más por costumbre que por certeza, asumimos que Scorpion fue al Infierno cuando murió y que el Netherealm es la representación de este Infierno, pero en la práctica fue Mortal Kombat (2011) que calló toda ambigüedad previa acerca de los orígenes de este "reino". Netherealm es un término compuesto en inglés, en un formato que describe un reino ("realm") con una temática específica ("nether"). Es posible que derive de cierto pasaje (en inglés) incluido en la biografía de Scorpion en Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3: "When Shao Kahn makes a failed attempt at stealing the souls which occupy Earth's hell, Scorpion is able to escape from the Nether region". No creo estar tan errado, puesto he leído que "Outworld" y "outworlder" fueron (al menos) pensados antes del primer videojuego, pero ese es otro tema. Siguiendo, siendo el primer indicio explícito del Infierno, NO del Netherealm. Para representar esta "nether region", se diseño un escenario para el mencionado UMK3 que fue llamado Scorpion's Lair. Ni Netherrealm ni Hell, se llama Scorpion's Lair. Netherealm recién es mencionado explícitamente entre los textos informativos sobre Noob Saibot en el manual para usuario de Mortal Kombat Trilogy, refiriéndose al lugar como "la región más obscura de la realidad... una región conocida como Netherealm". ¿Por qué llamamos Netherealm al escenario Scorpion's Lair? Por el final de Scorpion en Mortal Kombat 4. Ya se habían dejado los indicios de la existencia del Netherealm en Mortal Kombat Trilogy, entonces el llamado MK Team se dividió en dos grupos para trabajar en dos videojuegos simultáneos: Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero a cargo de John Tobias, y Mortal Kombat 4 a cargo de Ed Boon. Tobias mantuvo el concepto original del Netherealm, haciéndola una prisión donde su prisionero más peligroso es el mismo quien lo gobierna (?). Mientras tanto Ed Boon mantuvo el concepto colectivo del Infierno, y uso el escenario Scorpion's Lair para describir su versión del Netherealm. Nótese que hasta aquí Netherealm se asume como el Infierno del Reino de La Tierra, no como un reino independiente. Se sabe que es un reino por los detalles de la historia complementaria de Mortal Kombat Mythologies. Mortal Kombat Gold recupera Scorpion's Lair y lo renombra Nether Realm, aún cuando los textos que provienen de Mortal Kombat 4 siguen usando Netherealm. Después vino Netherrealm como nivel de juego en el Komquest de Mortal Kombat Deception (reino independiente de forma definitiva), el escenario ampliado como nivel de juego en Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks, Scorpion's Lair renombrado Hell en Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe y el nuevo Scorpion's Lair del Konquest Mortal Kombat Armageddon. Mortal Kombat (2011) borra de una toda mi parrafada y reemplaza Scorpion's Lair con Hell, reafirmándolo desde aquí en adelante. En cuanto a Scorpion... sí fue al Infierno después de todo, pero no al Netherealm. Ésto lo sugiere en el cómic canónico Mortal Kombat II Collector's Edition, y cito: "Solo yo, Scorpion dictaré cuando vida de Sub-Zero se termine. Puesto soy un guerrero no de esta Tierra... sino de las profundidades de su Infierno".